Te siento
by dangerous love 'LuNa
Summary: El día del torneo ha llegado, ambos deben luchar entre ellos para obtener el poder y el trono. Sin embargo a medida que pasa el tiempo y sus encuentros son mas frecuentes, comenzara a crecer el cariño entre ellos, poniendo a ambos en una situacion dificil de sostener. ¿Que sucedera al final?¿Quien ganara y quien perdera? Para saber entren y lean c: Capitulo 4: Viento
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Érase una vez, un reino muy lejano, donde la magia existía y las personas podían o no poseer poderes mágicos. Todos convivían en armonía, ya que el fundador del pueblo, el gran mago Clow, había creado una ley que durante años prevaleció y mantuvo la paz en el pueblo. Cada diez años se realizaría un torneo de duración de un mes completo, donde cada familia del pueblo tenía permitido participar, jóvenes herederos de cada familia tenían que realizar y superar distintas pruebas, volviendo al pueblo con la prueba de que su magia es la más fuerte de la década y así subiría al trono con el poder de mantener el pueblo a salvo.

Año tras año la familia Li, descendientes directos del mago Clow, conservaban el trono, ya que su familia tenía a los magos más poderosos de todo el reino. Esta época se extendió hasta cumplir doscientos años en el poder, ya que un día, un joven de una familia común, logro atravesar el arco de entrada al pueblo, antes que el heredero competidor de la familia Li.

-He superado todas las pruebas- dijo el joven desplomándose en la entrada del pueblo.

Toda la gente se encontraba impactada, los jueces del torneo, los cuales eran los anteriores dueños del trono, se reunieron.

-¿Qué hacemos ante esta situación?- dijo el jefe ganador de hace 40 años- Será el primer miembro que no pertenecerá a la familia Li.

-Debemos negarnos, no podemos perder el poder de esta forma- dijo el ganador de hace 20 años.

-A todos nosotros nos costó demasiado poder conservar el título, es injusto que alguien que no tiene nada que ver con nuestro linaje se quede en el poder- dijo el ganador de hace 30 años.

-A callar- dijo el jefe más antiguo de todos, el ganador de hace 60 años- Sabíamos que este día llegaría, después de todo no somos los únicos con poderes mágicos en este reino. Dejen de ser tan infantiles y cedan el trono al valiente joven que supero todas las pruebas arriesgando su vida por ello.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el gran jefe- dijo el ganador de hace 50 años- el torneo está hecho para que jóvenes de la edad entre diez y veinte años participen, cualquiera con más magia que nuestro heredero pudo haber ganado, no seremos siempre los que posean más poder y astucia del reino. Tendremos que aceptar el hecho de que las generaciones siguientes se vuelven cada vez más fuertes y que lo mejor será ceder el trono al mejor mago del reino. Recuerden que el torneo fue ideado para encontrar al mejor mago candidato. Eso fue lo que siempre quiso el gran mago Clow.

-Muy bien, por último le pediremos que nos muestre las pruebas de que supero cada etapa- dijo el gran jefe levantándose- Y si él es el ganador gustosamente le entregare el trono al mejor mago de esta generación. Vamos.

-Si- repitieron todos al unísono. Los miembros del jurado sufrían por no poder replicarle al gran jefe, pero sus palabras y las del jefe menor eran correctas. Se retiraron lentamente del gran salón y esperaron a que el ganador de este año, un joven de 20 años cuyo nombre era Fujitaka Kinomoto, despertara.

 _ **Capítulo 1: ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?**_

Una pequeña niña, de ojos color esmeralda y cabellos castaño, corría por los pasillos apresurada al salón principal. Al entrar se encontró con su familia esperándola.

-Perdón, me entretuve viendo las estatuas del jardín- dijo la pequeña riéndose de forma nerviosa.

-Hmm ¿cuánto tiempo más debemos esperarte pequeño monstruo?- dijo un chico alto de cabellos castaño oscuro, burlándose de ella.

-Dejame en paz, hermano- dijo la pequeña molesta por el comentario del joven.

-Touya, no molestes a la pequeña Sakura- dijo con una sonrisa dulce, una mujer de largo cabello rizado y de color grisáceo- Sakura- esta vez se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de la pequeña- ¿viste alguna estatua que te haya gustado particularmente?- le pregunto con la misma sonrisa.

-Si, había una que era super grande y muy linda- dijo la pequeña con entusiasmo.

-La próxima vez iremos jutas a verla, ¿esta bien?- dijo la mujer.

-Gracias mamá- dijo la pequeña abrazando a su madre.

-Es hora de irnos, después de todo tenemos que celebrar- dijo el que parecía ser el padre- Sakura, Touya, Nadeshiko ¿nos vamos?- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Si- dijeron los tres al unísono.

La familia salió del palacio dirigiéndose a la ciudad que se encontraba cerca del valle, bajando el cerro. El padre era un hombre de alto de cabello castaño, usaba lentes y vestia de manera formal. Su nombre era Fujitaka Kinomoto. El ganador del concurso de año anterior era el hijo de Fujitaka con su actual esposa Nadeshiko, cuando él se había aventurado al torneo, en el pueblo lo esperaba su mujer la cual estaba a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo, Touya. Que al cumplir los diez años decidió participar en el concurso. Su nivel de magia era superior al de todos los concursantes, ya que había nacido con el poder de comunicarse con los muertos y también el poder de la curación, siendo el concursante más joven en ganar. Cuando él comenzó el torneo, la pequeña Sakura ya había nacido y tenía tres años. Hoy era el día de su cumpleaños número seis y la familia lo iba a celebrar.

Ellos no vivían en el palacio en la cima del cerro, ya que solo era utilizado para tratar asuntos relacionados con el pueblo, aparte de ser un lugar sagrado, en el que hace doscientos años atrás había vivido el gran mago Clow. Ese día Sakura y su madre estaban esperando a que el padre y el hermano de Sakura terminaran con los asuntos pendientes del reino. Touya al ser el ganador más joven necesito ser asesorado todo el tiempo por su padre, hasta el día de hoy, ya que por su edad era demasiado joven para tomar el mando del reino. Eso no quitaba que él tuviera la decisión final con respecto a todos los asuntos de suma importancia. Nadie se esperaba que alguien de tan solo diez años derrotara al heredero de veinte años de la familia Li, quien luchaba por obtener el poder nuevamente. De hecho las familias solían enviar a los jóvenes entre diez a quince años a entrenar al torneo para aumentar su nivel de magia. No para obtener el poder absoluto del reino, más bien para realizar trabajos diarios que eran básicamente los que los mantenían diariamente.

Los grandes magos del pueblo podían trabajar en cualquier tipo de área, habían trabajos como construir edificios, investigación y evitar catástrofes naturales, entre otras cosas, que requerían un gran poder mágico, por lo tanto estas familias con grandes magos recibían una suma de dinero sustanciosa por su arduo trabajo. Sin embargo las personas que no poseían poderes mágicos trabajaban en áreas en las que no se necesitaban magia en absoluto y recibían dinero suficiente para mantener a su familia de manera digna. Una pareja sin poderes mágicos, podía dar a luz un niño o niña que si los tuviera, así que ninguna familia estaba exenta de tener magia.

La familia Kinomoto se detuvo frente a un restaurant, al parecer el favorito de la pequeña Sakura, ya que se veía en su rostro la emoción de comer sus platos favoritos. Luego de un tiempo salieron satisfechos y contentos por la felicidad de Sakura, se dirigieron tiempo después a un parque a la orilla del pueblo que estaba rodeado de árboles y juegos para los niños. El pueblo se encontraba cerca de un valle, como se dijo anteriormente, rodeado por un espeso bosque y al centro de este había un pequeño cerro, en donde en la cima estaba el Palacio real. El parque era una zona grande, donde las familias podían descansar tranquilamente mientras los niños se divertían y corrian libremente. Al llegar, los padres de Sakura y Touya decidieron descansar un rato sentados en el pasto, mientras que Sakura corrió a encontrarse con una niña que la estaba saludando a lo lejos. Era su mejor amiga Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo- grito Sakura corriendo a abrazarla.

-Sakura, feliz cumpleaños- dijo Tomoyo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias Tomoyo, te acordaste- dijo Sakura mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidar el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga?-

Tomadas de las manos corrieron a divertirse en los juegos con el resto de sus amigos, los que se encontraban jugando y saludándolas .Luego de un tiempo Sakura vio a lo lejos un niño que sostenia en sus manos un pequeño bulto que no podía ver bien de que se trataba. Esto llamo su atención y se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto al niño asustándolo de repente. Este solo se dio vuelta y le dio una mirada resentida.

-Nada- dijo el niño. Ella curiosa se acercó a ver que sostenía entre sus manos, era un ave que al parecer estaba herida ya que apenas se movía.

-Pobrecita, déjame ayudarte- dijo Sakura, acercando sus manos al ave.

-¿Qué podrías hacer tu?- dijo el niño alejando el ave de las manos de la pequeña, molesto por el acercamiento de ella.

-Créeme que puedo ayudarle- dijo Sakura con ojos suplicantes. El niño accedió y Sakura acerco sus manos, una luz empezó a emanar de ellas y pronto el ave salió volando totalmente curada.

-Magia de curación- dijo el niño sorprendido.

-Sí, nací con el don de la curación igual que mi hermano, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa acercándose al niño.

-Sya-Syaoran Li – dijo el niño alejándose un poco de la pequeña. Él era un niño más o menos de la estatura de Sakura, con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color ámbar.

-Li-kun eres una persona muy buena- dijo Sakura sonriente.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Si apenas me conoces- pregunto Syoran extrañado.

-Porque tenías a esa pequeña ave entre tus manos, y te veías realmente preocupado. Eso me dice que eres una buena persona Li-kun – dijo Sakura con una cara sonriente, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en Syaoran.- Oye Li-kun, hoy es mi cumpleaños ¿Quieres venir a jugar conmigo y mis amigos?-

-¿Por qué debería ir a jugar?- pregunto Syaoran nuevamente extrañado.

-Bueno, porque no te entretendrás jugando solo, es mejor jugar con amigos- dijo Sakura de forma inocente- dime Li-kun ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Eso dejo un poco descolocado a Syaoran quien no solía ser amigable con nadie, vio que Sakura le sonreía de una forma alegre y pensó que no estaría mal intentar jugar con otros niños, así que solo asintió y corrió tras ella para acercarse con los demás a jugar.

Los niños jugaron toda la tarde hasta casi el anochecer, hicieron un pastel de lodo y le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Sakura, la cual estaba muy feliz de que todos fueran tan amables con ella. Luego los padres de todos fueron a buscar a los pequeños y se los llevaron a sus respectivos hogares, quedando solo Sakura y Syaoran jugando, hasta que la familia de Sakura vino a llevarla.

-Li-kun ¿y tu familia no te vendrá a buscar?- pregunto Sakura viendo que era tiempo de irse.

-No, me iré solo, es que tengo cuatro hermanas más, que ocupan todo el tiempo de mi madre, aparte no creo que sepan que estoy aquí- dijo Syaoran despreocupado.

-Te acompañaremos Li-kun- dijo dulcemente Nadeshiko- es muy tarde y puede ser peligroso estar solo en el pueblo a esta hora.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Syaoran reverenciándose.

-Eeeeh, ¿Por qué debemos acompañar a este mocoso? – dijo Touya observando a Syaoran de mala manera, lo cual molesto a Syaoran que lo miraba de la misma forma.

-Callate hermano- dijo Sakura enojada- vamos Li-kun – le sonrió a Syaoran y le tomo de la mano para acompañarlo. Gesto que les pareció adorable a sus padres y horrible a su hermano, Syaoran solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Las casas del pueblo comúnmente eran de uno o dos pisos máximo, ya que la gente era humilde y no solían necesitar mucho espacio para vivir feliz. La casa de Sakura era de dos pisos y tenía un gran patio. Por dentro y por fuera era modesta. En cambio la casa de Syaoran era gigantesca, parecía una mansión, ya que por años su familia había sido la heredera al trono, aparte de ser una de las familias más numerosas que había en el pueblo. Toda la gente sabía quiénes eran y en donde vivían, solo habían pasado trece años desde que habían perdido el trono. Syaoran y Sakura seguían tomados de las manos e iban saltando y cantando durante el camino de ida a la casa de Syaoran. Los dos se veían realmente felices ya que se habían hecho muy buenos amigos durante el día. De repente ambos chocaron con un hombre alto que se les cruzo en el camino, el hombre los quedo mirando de mala manera, parecía realmente molesto. Luego el hombre dirigió una mirada a la familia de Sakura y su enojo pareció aumentar.

-Padre- dijo Syaoran, sorprendiendo a la pequeña Sakura que tenía miedo del hombre que se les acababa de cruzar.

-Syaoran, ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo el padre tomando del brazo al pequeño y zarandeándolo para que soltara a Sakura. – No sabes que estas junto a la familia que nos destrono- grito enojado.

-Señor Hien, por favor cálmese- dijo Fujitaka.

-No me hables, maldito, después de todo es tu culpa que gran parte de mi familia me haya dado la espalda-

-Pero si el torneo lo podría haber ganado cualquiera - continuo tranquilo Fujitaka.

-Ni lo menciones, al final tú fuiste el que me derroto en la batalla final- dijo Hien enojado- Syaoran, ¿No se supone que deberías estar entrenando?, desde mañana no saldrás más y te dedicaras a entrenar hasta el próximo torneo, aparte te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a esta familia.- dijo alejándose con Syaoran, aun jalándolo del brazo.

-Pero padre- Era inútil, su padre seguir su camino sin mirar atrás. Lo último que vio Syaoran fue a una pequeña Sakura llorando y a su familia entristecida por lo ocurrido. Él había escuchado con anterioridad que los Kinomoto eran sus enemigos, pero al ver que la niña poseía el poder de la curación no pudo evitar sentir de que ella era buena, aparte en su familia podía sentir que tenían un gran poder, por lo que lograba entender que estuvieran en el trono. Lo que no entendía era por qué su padre los odiaba tanto, ¿la familia Li los rechazaban por culpa del padre de Sakura? Solo sintió mucha pena por lo ocurrido, ya no podría volver a ver a su primera amiga.

Luego de ese día pasaron muchos años antes de que se volviera a encontrar con Sakura.


	2. Capitulo 2: Viento

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo, porque yo disfrute mucho haciendolo. Por favor denle una oportunidad. Y gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews.**

-Padre- dije levantándome de la mesa e interrumpiendo la cena. Mi padre sonrió haciendo un gesto para que continuara- Quiero entrar al torneo de magia- digo con el rostro más serio que podía hacer.

-No puedes- dijo Touya comiendo- eres demasiado joven y puede sucederte algo peligroso.

-Hermano, tú entraste al torneo con solo diez años, yo ya tengo trece años y tengo derecho a demostrar mi magia. Aparte sería el único torneo al que puedo entrar. Les juro que no lo hago para obtener el trono, lo hago para demostrarme a mí misma que soy fuerte- dije bajando levemente la mirada.

Mi padre se mantenía en silencio con una expresión seria y mi madre solo me observaba con una mirada de tristeza. Luego de unos minutos me rendí y me deje caer en la silla, mis esfuerzos de convencerlos fueron inútiles pensé- Esta bien- dijo mi padre sonriendo y sorprendiéndome- pero debes prometer que no te pondrás en un riesgo innecesario y cuidaras mucho de ti misma- finalizo mi padre.

-Pero padre, el torneo es…- exclamo Touya.

-No te preocupes Touya, yo sé que Sakura lograra todos sus objetivos- dijo mi padre.

-Sakura, solo te puedo aconsejar que te cuides mucho- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Sí, muchas gracias, prometo cuidarme y hacer mi mayor esfuerzo- dije alegremente- Gracias por la comida- me reverencie y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, debía seguir practicando mi magia.

El torneo comienza dentro de dos semanas. La inscripción se realizara dentro de dos días, en ella debo demostrar que poseo un nivel de magia básico para salir a luchar. He practicado magia durante los últimos días, había decidido que entraría al torneo y le demostraría al reino entero que yo también tengo capacidades, al igual que mi hermano y mi padre. Mi objetivo era llegar a los últimos cinco finalistas, que eran recompensados con una suma de dinero dependiendo de su lugar y una recomendación de trabajo. La primera prueba era invocar un objeto mágico que te permitiera utilizar tus poderes con mayor facilidad, pero- es demasiado difícil- exclame rompiendo mi encanto y lanzándome a mi almohada.

Se escuchó un leve toque en la puerta- Pase- grite aun con el rostro en mi almohada, totalmente derrotada.

-¿Tan fácil te rindes pequeño monstruo?- era mi hermano intentando burlarse de mi otra vez.

-Hoe, hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije sorprendida.

-Pensé que podría ayudarte a invocar tu herramienta- dijo el- ya que iras al torneo no puedo permitir que mi hermana nos deje en ridículo por no saber invocar un simple objeto mágico- dijo en tono burlesco, eso hizo que me enfadara, pero sabía que tenía razón.

-Está bien- dije tragándome mi orgullo- ayúdame.

-Jajaja hasta tú puedes pedir ayuda a tu querido hermano de vez en cuando- dijo riéndose, en verdad me molestaba esa cara que ponía cada vez que se burlaba de mi.- Cierra tus ojos – dijo con el rostro serio esta vez, solo obedecí- concentra tu poder en tus manos. Imagina que objeto puedes utilizar para utilizar tu magia.

Lo primero que pensé fue en un báculo, después de todo era el objeto de mi padre y hermano-Una llave…-dije-…que se convierta en un báculo.

-Está bien. Comienza a pensar en él y concentra tu magia en cada detalle- seguí sus instrucciones al pie de la letra- repite conmigo –dijo -"Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad".

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad- repetí, me sorprendí al sentir que un círculo mágico se formaba debajo de mí.

-"Muestra tu verdadera forma ante mi"- continuo mi hermano.

-Muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí- dije y sentí como un pequeño objeto se materializaba entre mis manos.

-"Sakura, quien acepta la misión de luchar contigo"-

-Sakura, quien acepta la misión de luchar contigo- repetí.

-"Libérate"- finalizo mi hermano.

-Libérate- exclame con todas mis fuerzas. Sentí como el pequeño objeto crecía y se convertía en lo que parecía ser un báculo.

-Muy bien Sakura- me felicito mi hermano- ya puedes abrir los ojos.

-Hoeee-Lo siguiente que vi fue un báculo rosado en mis manos, con la punta encorvada, pequeñas alas en ella y dos especies de botones rosa en cada lado, era justo como me lo había imaginado. Salte de alegría- gracias- le dije a mi hermano con un abrazo.

-Ahora podrás entrar sin problemas al torneo, solo tienes que presentarte con la llave y repetir las palabras del conjuro- sonrió mi hermano.

-Sí, lo hare- dije alegre, por fin tenía mi báculo para entrar al concurso, corrí por la casa directo a mostrárselo a mi padre y madre, ahora nadie podría evitar que entrara al torneo.

 _ **Capitulo 2: Viento.**_

Las pruebas de ingreso se realizaban en el centro de la ciudad a mediodía, era pública y gente de distintas partes del reino llegaban a observar a los postulantes. Cuando me desperté eran las once del día, la noche anterior no había logrado conciliar el sueño debido al nerviosismo que tenía.-Hoeeeeee- grite y salte de la cama para comenzar a arreglarme, estaba atrasada y apenas alcanzaba a desayunar si no quería llegar tarde debido a que se me iba a dificultar la llegada al centro por la cantidad de gente que se reunía. Salí lo más rápido que pude de mi hogar, seguramente mi familia ya se encontraba entre la multitud, ya que habíamos quedado de encontrarnos en el sitio del torneo. A medida que me acercaba al centro esquivando a la gente que estaba en mi camino pude escuchar el inicio de la ceremonia. Como siempre el gran jefe dictaba las reglas del torneo.

-Queridos habitantes del reino de Clow, estamos aquí reunidos para comenzar el proceso de ingreso al gran torneo que decidirá quién nos gobernara durante la próxima década. Hace ya más de doscientos años existió un mago excepcional que logro unir a todos los pueblos en un solo reino, acompañado de la bestia guardián de ojos dorados _"Kerberos"_ que representa el sol y el juez guardián " _Yue_ " que representa la luna. El creo cincuenta y dos cartas que le ayudarían a conservar la paz y estabilidad del reino, sin embargo acercándose el día de su deceso, decidió organizar un torneo, en el cual el sello del libro que protegía las cartas se rompiera. Las cartas serian capturadas por el mago más fuerte de la década. Y eso ayudaría a mantener el equilibrio mágico en el reino. La razón por la que el gran mago organizo el torneo cada diez años es que debido a que la magia se vuelve inestable y es necesario dejar fluir la energía para que las cartas no alteren su forma y se pueda evitar el gran desastre. Cuenta la leyenda que llegara el día en el que una persona será capaz de superar los poderes del mago Clow, y que ese día los guardianes despertaran y juzgaran si su nuevo dueño es apto o no para recibir el poder de las cartas. Ese día aún no ha llegado y esperamos que no llegue porque junto a ese día llegaran desgracias que podrían destruir este reino para siempre.

Estamos reunidos aquí para dar comienzo al proceso de ingreso del torneo. Los jóvenes postulantes deben mostrar ante los jueces que son capaces de generar un objeto mágico que ayude a sellar e invocar las cartas que buscaran…- se escuchaba hablar al gran jefe.

El problema era que cuando el finalizara, cosa que ya estaba por hacer, se cerraría la mesa de inscripción. Apure el paso lo más que pude y logre llegar antes de que el gran jefe terminara de desearnos suerte en el camino.

-Necesito inscribirme- exclame ante una señorita que se encontraba impactada por mi repentina llegada.

-Es-está bien- dijo pasando una hoja donde debía escribir mis datos personales. La llene lo más rápido posible y se la devolví, ella hojeo un momento si los datos estaban bien escritos- oficialmente está inscrita- marco con un sello la hoja-cuando escuche su nombre preséntese señorita Kinomoto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- salte de alegría y le di un abrazo de la emoción de que había llegado a tiempo. Me acerque al centro de la multitud y me encontré con mi mejor amiga de la infancia- Tomoyo-chan- le dije cuando estaba más cerca de ella. Ella se dio cuenta que la estaba llamando y volteo con una sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan, me alegro que hayas llegado a tiempo- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dije sonriendo. Recién había notado la gran cámara que llevaba consigo- al parecer estas encargada de grabar el evento.

-Por suspuesto- dijo con una sonrisa- aunque el único motivo por el que vine fue para grabar a mi querida amiga demostrando su magia- dijo con ojos centellantes- ahora- me tomo de las manos- sígueme que debo cambiar tu vestuario.

-¿Hoe? ¿Y el evento?- dije sorprendida.

-Deja que se encargue mi personal- ahí recién pude notar a los guardaespaldas de Tomoyo grabando en todas direcciones- no puedo dejar que mi querida amiga no este vestida de la manera apropiada en un evento tan importante- dijo sonriendo y mostrando una bolsa que tenía con ella- confeccione este traje con mucho cariño durante toda esta semana. También estoy confeccionando algunos trajes para que te lleves contigo durante tu viaje y así estés más cómoda- dijo sonriendo.

Termine por rendirme ante sus buenas intenciones, desde pequeñas siempre le había gustado disfrazarme y probar sus vestuarios conmigo. En el futuro espera ser diseñadora profesional y vestir a toda la gente del pueblo con sus lindos diseños. El traje que me había confeccionado para la presentación era una polera rosa pastel, sin mangas ajustada en mi cintura con lindos adornos, unos shorts que combinaban y unas zapatillas de ensueño.

-Muchas gracias- dije sorprendida al ver el traje.

-Solo falta el último detalle- dijo amarrándome una cinta en mi cabello- ahora te ves hermosa Sakura-chan.

Solo sonreí al ver a la buena amiga que tenía, nos dirigimos juntas al centro de la exposición y comenzamos a ver como los jóvenes mostraban sus conjuros, no todos lograron invocar el objeto mágico, más bien muy pocos lo lograban. Me sentí mal porque yo había pasado por lo mismo hace un par de días y si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de mi hermano, no hubiera podido conjurar el bastón mágico. El siguiente era un joven alto con el cabello castaño y unos ojos color ámbar, con un traje de color verde característico de la familia Li, su rostro se me hacía conocido, cuando escuche su nombre confirme mis sospechas.

-Mi nombre es Li Syaoran- dijo con un rostro serio.

-Continua con tu exposición- dijo el gran jefe.

Junto las palmas de sus manos y se formó el círculo mágico característico de la familia Li debajo de él. Sin decir nada empezó a separar sus palmas y de una de ellas se empezó a materializar una espada grande y gruesa, que con la otra mano jalaba del mango. Todos quedaron sumamente sorprendidos, porque solo los magos con vasta experiencia podían invocar un objeto sin recitar un conjuro alguno. Yo quede totalmente sorprendida, de hecho podría afirmar que él iba a ser el ganador del torneo sin dudarlo. Ya no era el chico que conocí a los seis años intentando salvar un ave, se veía en sus ojos fríos que en todos estos años había cambiado su forma de ser.

Luego de finalizar la presentación se retiró por un costado cerca de donde yo me encontraba. Inconscientemente lo seguí e intente alcanzar pero la gente me comenzó a aprisionar - Hoeee -dije apenas pudiendo respirar. Luego sentí como alguien jalaba de mi muñeca y tiraba de ella sacándome del lugar en el que estaba. Era él, la persona que había salido a buscar, al observarme quedo perplejo por un momento, pensé haber visto un rastro de calidez en su mirada para luego volver a ver los fríos ojos de antes.

-Li-kun- dije al ver su rostro – ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy yo Sakura, Sakura Kino…

-No te conozco- dijo soltando el agarre que tenia de mi mano y dando media vuelta para perderse entre la gente.

Me entristecí un poco al escuchar sus palabras, pero él podía no recordarme, ya que solo nos vimos un solo día cuando yo cumplí seis años. Sin embargo por un momento pensé que me había reconocido, pero me di cuenta que ya no era el mismo de antes. El Li Syaoran que yo había conocido tenía una mirada tierna y emanaba calidez, en cambio el actual Li Syaoran solo mostraba frialdad. Volví al lado de Tomoyo, ella solo sonrió y supe que había presenciado todo. Los jueces continuaron llamando a las personas inscritas, hasta que escuche que debía aparecer, de la nada me comencé a sentir nerviosa, Tomoyo tomo mi mano y dijo que todo estaría bien. Me arme de valor y me dirigí al centro del círculo donde debía presentarme.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- dije nerviosa pero firme.

-Bien señorita Kinomoto- dijo el gran jefe- continúe por favor- finalizo con una sonrisa. O eso creí ver, ya que su barba era larga y cubría la mitad de su rostro inferior.

Me puse en posición y comencé a presentar mi conjuro. Tomoyo había realizado una pequeña coreografía con la que invocara mi báculo mágico- Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí, Sakura quien acepto la misión contigo, Libérate – dije y gire dado vueltas mi báculo. Admito que lo último me avergonzó, pero al parecer nadie le había tomado la atención. Todos tenían su atención en el círculo mágico que se había formado debajo de mí. - Hoeeeee -Al verlo me sorprendí, mi círculo mágico tenía una estrella en el centro solamente, en cambio el nuevo era un sol y una luna al costado, extrañamente se me hacia conocido.

-Es el círculo mágico de Clow- exclamo una mujer del público sorprendida.

En ese momento entendí porque se me hacía conocido, sale en todos los libros de magia. Pero como era posible que yo posea el mismo circulo de Clow y porque ahora había aparecido, antes mi círculo era una estrella grande en el centro, no tenía ni una luna ni un sol en él. Incluso cuando había invocado mi báculo hace un par de días atrás, y cuando le había mostrado a Tomoyo, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Los jueces estaban estupefactos y se vio una mirada de horror en algunos de ellos. Todo esto sucedió en cosas de segundos, luego el círculo se desvaneció. El gran jefe se levantó de su silla, se acercó a mí y pude ver de cerca que sonreía, desprendía un olor a colonia barata y sus ojos estaban amarillos.- Tu prueba finalizo, me harías el favor de retirarte – me dijo aun con una sonrisa, yo solo me encamine hacia donde se encontraba mi mejor amiga, y escuche un susurro de su parte que decía _"Esto se volvió interesante"._

Llego el día del comienzo del torneo, los finalistas fuimos en total veintiocho personas. Todas las familias de los elegidos se encontraban en la salida del pueblo para despedirnos. El gran jefe se encontraba dando el discurso de despedida, que todos nos cuidáramos de los posibles peligros, que lo más importante era nuestra seguridad. Luego procedió a abrir el libro que contenía las cartas, mi hermano subió al pequeño escenario que habían armado cerca de la entrada y con su magia rompió el sello, que cada década era renovado por el ganador del torneo. De la nada vi como pequeños destellos se dirigían en todas direcciones, era como una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, quede maravillada.

Estos últimos días había estado entrenando mi magia con mi hermano, dijo que era más que necesario ahora porque me había ganado demasiados enemigos. No logre entender con claridad lo que me había dicho, intuí que sería por el círculo mágico de Clow, pero al parecer no querían decir que era lo que sucedía. Desde ese día todos me miraban de manera extraña, muchos se alejaban de mi como si miedo tuvieran de que les hiciera algo, otros me repudiaban lanzándome cosas de la nada, incluso llego el día que no pude salir a la calle por miedo. Tomoyo me apoyo en todo momento, venia todos los días a mi casa a probarme los trajes que llevaría. Había preparado trajes de tela resistente a las luchas, al frio, al calor y a la lluvia, con fácil movilidad para mí. Estaba muy agradecida de tener una amiga tan buena. Incluso me dio una mochila de último modelo que había creado su empresa, donde, a través de magia, se podía rellenar con más cosas de las que caerían en una mochila normal de ese tamaño. Eso me facilitaba muchos las cosas, ya que un mes de viaje requería de muchos suministros y equipaje. Sin embargo ella no pudo estar presente en la despedida, estaba reservada únicamente para los familiares.

Mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano vinieron a despedirse de mí. Observe a mi alrededor y me conmoví al ver la pena de algunas familias al despedir a sus hijos, hasta que localice a Li Syaoran, extrañamente se encontraba solo mirando hacia el horizonte, inmediatamente me entristecí al recordar como su padre lo había tratado ese día, se debía sentir muy solo al ver a todas las familias unidas. De repente nuestras miradas se cruzaron a lo lejos y no pude evitar bajar la mirada apenas sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos, me sentí nerviosa por un momento, quizás se debía a como me había tratado el día del ingreso.

-Presta atención Sakura- dijo Touya- ¿Cómo es posible que le coquetees a ese mocoso?

-No lo hacía- dije totalmente roja.

-Agrrr maldición, escúchame bien, no te confies y mucho menos de ese mocoso- dijo Touya totalmente serio.

-Deja a tu hermana en paz Touya, ella sabe perfectamente a lo que va luego de cruzar la entrada- dijo mi padre- Sakura presta mucha atención a tu entorno y recuerda todo lo que te hemos enseñado, ¿está bien?- dijo con un rostro de preocupación.

-Si padre- dije sonriendo para evitar que siguiera con preocupación- recuerdo todo perfectamente.

-Hija, en tu mochila hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios por si lo llegases a necesitar, también hay hierbas medicinales, tú ya sabes de hierbas, te pueden ser útiles, también te cocine algo para hoy y puse muchos productos enlatados junto con una olla, para que cocines algo de vez en cuando. Por ultimo cuídate mucho – dijo lo último dándome un abrazo que correspondí.

-Muchas gracias- dije sonriendo- prometo volver a salvo- abrace a mi padre y hermano.

La hora de la despedida había finalizado y era el momento de partir, me sumergí en el bosque que había a la salida del pueblo, y al mirar hacia atrás pude ver cómo la gente seguía despidiendo a sus hijos, pude ver por última vez a mi familia y sentí una profunda tristeza, era difícil partir. Seguí mi camino recto, mi intención era llegar a un rio que se encontraba a un par de horas del pueblo, desde ahí me guiaría, caminaría día y noche hasta llegar al siguiente pueblo, que al parecer se encontraba a dos días y se encontraba junto al rio. Encontrar las cartas sería muy difícil, mi hermano dijo que cuando atrapara una comenzaría a sentir poco a poco la presencia de las otras. Así que los primeros días dependerían de mi suerte. Lo verdaderamente difícil seria a mitad del mes, los participantes en ese momento se volverían más agresivos y comenzarían a atacarse entre sí para ganar las cartas del otro. Eso me causaba un gran temor porque no sabía si sería capaz de dañar a otra persona, sin embargo mi meta era demostrar lo fuerte que era, entonces solo tenía que ser optimista y armarme de valor.

Llevaba dos horas caminando y aun no veía el rio, comencé a sentirme nerviosa. Empecé a temer el haberme perdido, el pueblo es grande y solía perderme la mayoría de las veces para ir a algún lugar - Hoeee, ¿cómo llegare al rio?- dije asustada. Sentí como una pequeña brisa me empujaba en una dirección, eso me pareció extraño, pero una sensación cálida recorría mi cuerpo, me sentí relajada y me deje llevar. Luego de una media hora llegue al río, me inundo la felicidad al darme cuenta de que lo había logrado, aun sentía la brisa pero ahora se convertía en un viento que giraba alrededor mío lentamente, alborotando mi cabello, como si también estuviera feliz de que no me hubiera perdido. De repente recordé que estaba buscando las cartas Clow y quizás este viento era una de ellas.

-…Libérate- dije y mi báculo apareció, ahora debía pensar en cómo capturarla, el viento seguía dando vueltas alrededor mío sin intenciones de hacerme daño, de la nada surgieron una palabras de mi boca- regresa a la forma humilde que mereces carta Clow – dije golpeando suavemente mi bastón en el viento. Una especie de carta se formó en la punta de mi báculo y una silueta femenina apareció frente a mí, era una mujer al parecer formada por viento, era hermosa y vi cómo me sonreía, ella fue absorbida por la carta. Tome la carta y vi a la misma mujer en la imagen que aparecía en el frente, el nombre de la carta decía _Viento_ en inglés y debajo se grabó mi nombre, en la parte posterior salía el sello de Clow y mi actual circulo de magia. Seguía llenas de dudas, pero las deje de lado y empecé a celebrar que había obtenido mi primera carta. _Viento_ era una carta amable que al parecer quiso ser capturada por mí. Mientras sonreía y saltaba de felicidad no me fije como alguien me observaba desde el bosque, y de la nada salto desde un árbol un joven con una espada directo a atacarme.

-Hoee- alcance a defenderme con el báculo, me tropecé y caí con el encima. Era pelirrojo y tenía los ojos marrones, llenos de ira-¿Qué haces?- pregunte forcejeando para que no me lastimara.

-Eliminando a los débiles- dijo sonriendo.

Logre empujarlo, tenía que salir de ese lugar. Tenía que perderlo en el bosque. Ni siquiera estaba preparada para luchar contra alguien, pensaba que eso sucedería días después. Corrí desesperada hacia el bosque, sin embargo tropecé y al voltear para saber dónde se encontraba, me sorprendí al ver que estaba a punto de cortarme con su espada. Por un momento cerré los ojos, no alcanzaba a levantar el báculo para defenderme, el miedo me había paralizado, " _papa, mama, hermano lo siento"_ pensé y escuche como dos espadas chocaban entre sí. Al abrir los ojos encontré a Li Syaoran frente a mí defendiéndome de mi agresor.

 _ **continuará...**_

 **Gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews si les gusto y si no comenten porque no fue de su gusto porque asi me ayudan a mejorar mi escritura. El proximo capitulo saldra el proximo fin de semana. Muchas gracias.  
**


	3. Capitulo 3: Espada y agua

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para dejar volar mi imaginacion *-*** **Quizas es un poquito cortito el capitulo pero espero que lo disfruten 3  
**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: Espada y agua.**_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente a causa del haz de luz que se colaba entre mi ventana y la cortina. Había llegado el día del torneo y apresuradamente me levante de mi cómoda cama y me vestí con la ropa que había dejado preparada el día anterior. Baje a la cocina a preparar mi comida para el día, luego desayune solo como era normal. Desde pequeño mi padre me había fijado un estricto entrenamiento para aprender magia y artes marciales, junto con eso había prohibido todo contacto con mis familiares y me tenían aislado en una pequeña casa que habían construido en el terreno de los Li, alejada de la casa principal, donde vivían mi madre y hermanas. Se me proveía de alimentos mensualmente, solo tuve que aprender a cocinar y a vivir solo a la edad de seis años. Siendo mi padre el único con quien mantuve contacto el resto de mi vida, el me entrenaba y en definitiva el me enseño todo para sobrevivir. Sin embargo nunca logre sentir cariño paternal de su parte. Toda su vida estuvo obsesionado con el torneo, en el que, según él, lograríamos recuperar el trono. Aprendí a esforzarme y cumplir todas las metas que me imponía, con la esperanza de que me dejara en paz y me diera la vida de una persona normal. Sin embargo el día de su muerte me hizo prometerle que haría lo posible por cumplir su deseo. Pensé que podía dejarlo todo en ese mismo momento, pero al final no pude, ya que me di cuenta que bien en el fondo yo si quería a ese maldito viejo. Fue la única persona con la que compartí mi vida, y en cierto modo sentía que le debía todo.

De mi infancia viviendo en la casa principal recuerdo muy poco. Desde que nací tuve excelentes talentos mágicos, por lo menos era el más destacado entre mis hermanas y yo. Nunca estuve en contacto con niños de mi edad y jugar con mis hermanas no me animaba mucho. Ellas solo querían jugar a pintarse y hablar de chicos. Solo llegue a tener una amiga en toda mi vida, si es que podía decirse que fuimos amigos, ya que nuestra amistad duro solo un día. La conocí en una de mis tantas escapadas de casa. Ellos no se daban cuenta de que me marchaba, siempre estaban ocupados con sus propios problemas. Por lo menos pude tener un día como un niño normal antes de que me encerraran. Sonreí al recordar su dulce sonrisa, no había cambiado en nada en estos años. Me había sorprendido que aún me recordara, pero no podía actuar amable con ella. Se lo había prometido a mi padre, seguramente se encontraba allí para participar del torneo y eso solo haría que tarde o temprano nos tuviéramos que enfrentar.

Recogí la mesa, lave los platos sucios, ordene mi habitación y me apresure a terminar los últimos detalles de mi equipaje. Un rato después me encamine a la entrada del pueblo listo para el viaje. No sentía ni miedo, ni nervios, ni nada por el estilo. Allá afuera no me costaría sobrevivir, más de una vez mi padre me había llevado a las afueras del pueblo y me había enseñado a cazar, a buscar agua y refugio para las noches heladas y lluviosas. Me había entrenado para todo tipo de situaciones. Esto solo sería una más de esas expediciones, solo que esta vez duraría un mes y me enfrentaría a todo completamente solo.

Cuando llegue a la entrada me dedique a esperar. Después de un tiempo liberaron las cartas y comenzaron la hora de despedida familiar. Observe a mi alrededor y vi que era la única persona sin familia, sin embargo no me molestaba, lo único que quería era que comenzara el torneo lo más pronto posible.

Pude sentir como alguien me observaba, así que me concentre y dirigí mi mirada en la dirección donde sentía la presencia. Y la vi, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y bajo de inmediato la suya, al parecer avergonzada. Luego vi como su hermano me lanzaba una mirada de odio. Era una escena poco usual y que me dejo un poco extrañado. Solo desvié mi mirada y decidí dirigir mi atención a otras cosas.

A mi lado se encontraba una familia extremadamente ruidosa despidiendo a su hijo. Me quede observando como la madre le obsequiaba un broche en forma de espada y se lo estaba prendiendo a su polera. Al ver el extraño broche me percate de una extraña presencia, ese joven tenía algo extraño, no sabía de qué se trataba. Por más que lo miraba, parecía un joven normal. Su cabello era pelirrojo y sus ojos marrones. Al parecer era un joven de mi edad, sin embargo más que eso no pude detectar, porque de la nada dieron por terminada la hora de despedida e iniciaron el torneo. Comencé a seguirlo, algo en él no estaba bien. Al parecer se estaba dirigiendo al rio que guiaba al siguiente pueblo. Camine dos horas siguiéndolo en silencio, de todos modos mi plan inicial era ir a ese pueblo. De la nada comencé a sentir otra presencia extraña _. "Esta debe ser la presencia de una carta Clow"_ pensé. Entonces la presencia que sentía en el joven era la de otra carta Clow, ya que eran muy similares. _"Pero ¿cómo es posible?, yo estuve presente en la liberación de cartas y no vi que nadie capturara una"_ pensé. Me quede observando al chico en silencio, este se había detenido hace ya un rato. Vi como del broche salió un destello de luz, se hizo más grande y se convirtió en una espada de verdad. El rostro del joven había cambiado, se había vuelto más oscuro, como si estuviese siendo manipulado. Libere mi espada mágica a una distancia prudente de él, no sintió mi presencia, al contrario al parecer noto la presencia de alguien más y salió disparado en dirección al rio. Yo lo seguí a toda velocidad y pude ver como trepo un árbol fijando su mirada en otra persona. Me acerque para ver mejor de quien se trataba y me sorprendí al ver que era ella, se encontraba en frente de una figura femenina al parecer hecha de viento que le sonreía, luego la mujer se convirtió en carta. Ella se la quedo observando detalladamente, al parecer había atrapado su primera. Ella no se había percatado de la presencia del pelirrojo que se encontraba mirándola desde el árbol, ya que distraídamente comenzó a saltar de felicidad.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue en cosa de segundos, el joven se lanzó desde el árbol a atacarla. Ella se defendió como pudo al percatarse de su presencia a último momento, lo empujo y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, pero se tropezó y cuando estaba a punto de ser cortada por el pelirrojo, salte desde mi escondite y choque espadas con él, defendiéndola.

-Li-kun- exclamo sorprendida a mis espaldas.

-Cobarde- le dije mirándola de reojo, a lo que ella reacciono haciendo un mohín con su rostro.

Volviendo a concentrarme en la batalla, me encontraba en una mala situación, estaba semi arrodillado soportando el peso del joven con la espada. En estas situaciones lo más conveniente es desequilibrarlo y salir de su rango de ataque. Sin embargo, si realizaba esa maniobra la dejaría expuesta y no podía permitirlo. Comencé a forcejear e intente empujarlo con mi peso en la espada, hasta que logre levantarme. Ella ya se encontraba de pie a mis espaldas.

-¿Quién es el?¿Y porque me ataca? – pregunto nerviosa, aun a mis espaldas.

-Tonta, ¿no te das cuenta que está siendo manipulado por una carta Clow?- respondí un poco frustrado.

-¿Una carta Clow?- pregunto ignorando mi insulto y totalmente sorprendida.

-Callate y escucha- exclame enojado- desviare su ataque, pero para eso necesito que te alejes de mi.

-Si- respondió inmediatamente y corrió por el costado.

En el momento en el que ella se alejó lo suficiente, desvié el ataque de mi oponente y me aleje de el en dirección contraria a la que había escapado la castaña. Tenía que desviar su atención de ella. Sin embargo mi plan no fue como esperaba, me ignoro por completo y fue tras ella. Logro defenderse nuevamente con su báculo, pero no podría ganarle en fuerza al pelirrojo.

-Escucha- le grite desde lejos- cuando de mi señal empújalo con todas tus fuerzas- Vi como ella respondía afirmativamente con su cabeza. Concentre mi poder en mi espada- Ahora-le grite. Ella lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y se puso a correr hacia mi dirección- Dios del trueno, ven- grite y de mi espada salió un trueno dirigido hacia el pelirrojo. Impacto directamente sobre el logrando que soltara la espada. Luego de acercarme sigilosamente, con la punta de mi espada toque el objeto tirado en el suelo- Regresa a tu verdadera forma- dije y una carta se materializo haciendo que la espada que se encontraba tirada desapareciera. La carta voló a mis manos y en ella mostraba grabada la figura de una espada, debajo el nombre de la carta y más abajo mi nombre.

\- Maldición, me sorprende que estés en este torneo con ese bajo nivel de magia- dije molesto dirigiendo mi mirada en dirección de la castaña. Ella bajo su mirada con un rostro triste y avergonzado. Mire nuevamente la carta, en verdad no me servía de nada, yo ya tenía con que defenderme. Analice un poco la situación y, viendo que ella se encontraría completamente indefensa ante este tipo de situaciones, se la lance a sus manos. Ella solo la recibió sorprendida.

-No puedo aceptarla- dijo aun perpleja.

\- No la necesito de todos modos- dije y retome mi camino hacia el otro pueblo. Volví a mirarla por última vez y la vi sonreír dulcemente como siempre. Para luego escuchar un "gracias" desde lejos.

Luego de caminar un par de horas, me encontraba exhausto, debía descansar y comer algo para recuperar energías. Sellar la carta espada me había debilitado un poco. Me frustre en pensar en lo que recién había sucedido. En qué diablos estaba pensando en el momento en que se la obsequie. De alguna forma era mi enemiga y en el futuro se enfrentaría conmigo. Y ahí me encontraba yo, sentado frente al rio que guiaba al siguiente pueblo, sin ninguna carta y ella ya había obtenido dos sin el menor esfuerzo. Me resigne a seguir pensando en ello, necesitaba encontrar una carta pronto.

Después de comer mi almuerzo, decidí seguir mi búsqueda de las cartas y al levantarme pude sentir una pequeña presencia. Algo se acercaba. Un montículo de agua salió disparado desde el rio en mi dirección, logre esquivarlo. Una carta Clow había aparecido frente a mí y al parecer era una de los cuatro elementos. Era mi día de suerte, había logrado sentir la presencia de dos cartas, las cuales desafortunadamente no las poseía yo. Ahora frente a mí la carta agua y no la dejaría escapar. No pude evitar sonreír ante la situación en la que me encontraba. Recordé lo que mi padre me había comentado sobre esta carta, era sumamente agresiva y la única forma de capturarla era separándola de su medio. En conclusión, debía provocarla y adentrarme en el bosque, allí tendría más oportunidades de capturarla. Libere el sello de mi espada y concentre mi magia en ella.

-Dios del fuego, ven- grite y dirigí mi ataque a la base del montículo de agua que estaba a punto de atacarme.

Al parecer había funcionado, porque al momento que salí corriendo en dirección al bosque, el montículo se había desprendido de su base y me perseguía a través de los árboles. Logre llegar a un terreno plano, rodeado de unos pocos árboles secos. Era el momento de enfrentarme a la carta, sin embargo no se veía para nada bien. No poseía en mi poder ninguna carta Clow. Por ultimo si tuviera la carta viento le podría provocar algo de daño. Debía pensar en un plan y rápido, antes de que la carta me atacara con todas sus fuerzas. De repente un plan descabellado cruzo por mi mente, si todo salía bien podría capturar a la carta.

-Dios del fuego, ven- dirigí el conjuro hacia los árboles que rodeaban el terreno, estos comenzaron a prenderse por las llamas. La carta agua ya se encontraba frente a mí, debía debilitarla de alguna forma- Dios del viento, ven a mí- con esto logre que se avivara el fuego y convirtiera el terreno en una especie de horno. La carta se vio afectada por la sequedad, volviéndose más pequeña que su tamaño original. Logre que me enseñara su forma original, frente a mí una figura femenina formada de agua se presentaba totalmente furiosa. Pero no solo la carta se veía afectada, también yo me comenzaba a sentir sofocado. Debía sellarla antes de que el fuego terminara asfixiándome.

–Dios del trueno, ven- Ella logro esquivarlo y se lanzó directamente hacia mí. No pude evitarla, recibiendo el impacto de lleno. Me cubrió por completo de agua, asfixiándome poco a poco. Yo solo empeore la situación intentando escapar de su agarre, agitando mi espada en todas direcciones, esto solo provoco que la carta no quisiera soltarme en absoluto logrando que perdiera el oxígeno debido a la desesperación. Casi quedando inconsciente, me di cuenta de lo ridículo que era mi plan. No solo me ponía en peligro a mí, sino a todos los que se encontraban a mí alrededor, un incendio definitivamente no era una buena idea en una zona boscosa. Me quedaba mucho por aprender, sin embargo al parecer moriría en cuestión de segundos así que no tenía sentido en pensar en esas cosas, solo me quedaba resignarme. Pude ver a lo lejos una figura, que no reconocí debido a mi visión borrosa, entrando al terreno pasando a través de las llamas. Eso fue lo último que logre divisar antes de quedar por completo inconsciente.

Usualmente siempre tenía el mismo sueño, y hoy no era la excepción. Me encontraba en un prado solitario, por donde mirara siempre estaba vacío, solo había kilómetros y kilómetros de pasto. Me encontraba sentado en el, llenando de aire fresco mis pulmones. Me sentía completamente tranquilo en ese momento, sin embargo sentía que algo me faltaba. A mi lado debería de haber alguien, pero no había nadie. Nunca lo hubo y nunca lo habría. Siempre seria solo yo. Pero este sueño era distinto, de la nada comencé a sentir a alguien llamándome a lo lejos, voltee para ver de quien trataba y pude ver como se acercaba ella con su dulce sonrisa. Me sorprendí al ver que la castaña se encontraba en mi sueño y se sentaba a mi lado, ocupando el espacio que siempre había estado vacío. Yo le iba a protestar pero ella me callo con una sola mirada, acompañada de su dulce sonrisa. Lentamente una sensación de felicidad se apodero de mí. Ya no me sentía solo porque había encontrado a alguien que me acompañaría en ese sueño.

-¿Li-kun? ¿Estás bien?- escuche una voz femenina dirigiéndose a mí. Lentamente abrí mis ojos, para encontrar unos ojos color esmeralda mirándome fijamente.

-¿Aun estoy soñando?- me pregunte a mí mismo.

-¿Hoe?-dijo ella extrañada por mi comentario. De la nada volví a la realidad, minutos antes me encontraba en una situación de vida o muerte.

-La carta agua- exclame levantándome de la nada.

\- No te preocupes, la capture mientras estabas inconsciente- dijo la castaña mostrándome la carta capturada.

-¿Qué?- grite completamente sorprendido. Observe a mi alrededor y vi como el fuego había sido apagado.-Maldición- dije completamente enojado- no pude hacer nada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo ella extrañada- si no fuera por ti la carta no hubiera estado tan débil.

-No intentes consolarme, me voy.- exclame irritado- Gracias de todos modos- dije antes de retirarme.

-Espera- grito la castaña tomando uno de mis brazos.

-¿Qué quieres?- grite enojado, soltando su agarre.

-Esto es tuyo- dijo entregándome la carta agua.

-¿Qué?- dije confundido tomándola entre mis manos.

-Es tuya- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo andar entregando cartas Clow- como dije antes, tu hiciste todo el trabajo, yo solo la tuve que capturar mientras estaba distraída. Además, antes tú también me salvaste y me entregaste la carta espada.

-No la quiero- le dije intentando devolvérsela.

-Eres buena persona Li-kun- dijo sonriendo dulcemente, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en mi rostro- pero esa carta- dijo señalándola- no la necesito- dijo alejándose en dirección al rio y guiñándome el ojo- Ahora estamos a mano- grito lo último antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Definitivamente la castaña provocaba cosas en mí y eso era lo peor que me podía estar sucediendo. Era mi enemiga y no podía flaquear de nuevo ante ella. Agradecí internamente que me hubiese salvado. Sin embargo ahora estábamos a mano, como ella decía, y eso me daba un nuevo comienzo. Ya no me compadecería de ella, solo me preocuparía por mí. Frustrado rasque fuertemente mi nuca, preparándome nuevamente para el largo viaje que me esperaba. Tan solo era el primer día y habían sucedido demasiadas cosas para mi gusto. Había logrado capturar una carta, que al final regale, y como compensación me habían dado otra. Tan solo era el primer día y ya esa castaña se había colado en mis sueños, dejando rastros de su presencia en mi corazón.

-Maldición- dije antes de continuar mi viaje.

 _ **continuara...**_

* * *

 **Gracias por sus reviews, en especial a naomi-quintana44 que ha seguido estos dos capitulos y en verdad me siento emocionada que tehayan gustado ;-;**

 **Gracias tambien a Tammy, espero que sigas leyendo la historia c:**

 **Y por ultimo gracias al anonimo que dejo tambien un review.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aunque admito que lo hice un poco apurada debido a que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.**

 **Recuerden dejar reviews si les gusta y si no, tambien dejen sus criticas porque asi me ayudan a mejorar en mi escritura pliss.**

 **Nos leemos luego c:**


	4. Capitulo 4: Vuelo

**Disculpen por la demora, estoy en mi final de semestre y no tengo mucho tiempo ;-; Pero bueno intente hacer lo que pude, aunque es un poco corto el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten :3** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para dejar volar mi imaginacion *-***

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: Vuelo.**_

Luego de ver como se alejaba, me quede cuidando del joven pelirrojo que se encontraba tendido a mi costado. Había recibido bastante daño debido a la pelea que sostuvo contra Li-kun. Con mis poderes de curación y un poco de hierbas, lo cure y deje a un costado del camino, luego de comprobar que dentro de poco tiempo despertaría. Aun no podía confiar en nadie, debía mejorar por mi misma, sin embargo si no hubiese sido por Li-kun no estaría con vida. De alguna u otra forma debía devolverle el favor tarde o temprano.

Luego de caminar por un par de horas pude notar a lo lejos como una humareda se formada más al centro del bosque, corrí preocupada imaginando lo peor. Li-kun era el único al que había encontrado por este camino. Por alguna razón sentía que si alguien estaba involucrado en ese incendio, ese era él. Siempre había sentido que mi intuición era aguda y solía acertar en las cosas que pensaba que iban a suceder. Incluso llegaba a tener sueños premonitorios. Mi padre afirmaba que los grandes magos podían llegar a ver el futuro, así que solía anotar en un diario lo poco y nada que recordaba de aquellos sueños. Siempre lo llevaba conmigo y de vez en cuando lo releía, aunque nunca tenían mucho sentido para mí. Solía soñar que una gran bestia aparecía ante mí e intentaba decirme algo pero no podía entenderle.

Y ahí me encontraba yo cruzando entre los arboles envueltos en fuego. Llegue a un terreno plano y lo vi, siendo ahogado por una masa de agua.

-Libérate- grite – Envuelve a ese ser con cadenas de justicia, Viento.

Una ráfaga salió de la carta y envolvió a la carta que lo ahogaba. Al parecer ésta estaba debilitada porque pronto se rindió. – Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces, carta Clow- toque con mi bastón al ser debilitado y se formó una carta frente a mí, donde apareció una figura con forma de sirena, debajo de la figura decía agua en inglés y más abajo mi nombre.

Antes de ayudar a Li-kun debía apagar el fuego que nos rodeaba, ya que el aire se estaba volviendo cada vez mas toxico y menos respirable. – Apaga el fuego que nos envuelve, Agua- grite. De la carta salió el ser que antes había capturado y creo una gran lluvia que poco a poco fue minimizando el fuego. Luego de asegurarme que no quedaran rastros del incendio corrí a socorrer a Li-kun que yacía desmayado en el piso. Luego de un tiempo de intentar reanimarlo, comenzó a toser el agua que había tragado y se incorporó lentamente.

-¿Li-kun? ¿Estás bien?- dije preocupada. Lentamente abrió sus ojos de color ámbar y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

-¿Aun estoy soñando?- dijo adormilado.

-¿Hoe?-dije extrañada, seguramente había escuchado mal, porque al poco tiempo se levantó asustado.

-La carta agua- exclamo observando su alrededor.

\- No te preocupes, la capture mientras estabas inconsciente- dije mostrándole la carta capturada.

-¿Qué?- grito completamente sorprendido. Observo a su alrededor y al parecer noto como el fuego había sido apagado.-Maldición- dijo enojado- no pude hacer nada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dije completamente extrañada- si no fuera por ti la carta no hubiera estado tan débil.- lo cual era verdad, era poco probable que yo la hubiera capturado sola.

-No intentes consolarme, me voy.- exclamo molesto- Gracias de todos modos- dijo antes de retirarse.

-Espera- grite tomando uno de sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres?- parecía realmente molesto, porque de manera brusca soltó mi agarre.

-Esto es tuyo- dije entregándole la carta que recién había capturado.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido tomando la carta por inercia.

-Es tuya. Como dije antes, tú hiciste todo el trabajo, yo solo la tuve que capturar mientras estaba distraída. Además, antes tú también me salvaste y me entregaste la carta espada.

-No la quiero- dijo intentando regresármela.

-Eres buena persona Li-kun- le sonreí - pero esa carta- dije señalándola- no la necesito- finalice alejándome en dirección al rio y guiñándole un ojo- Ahora estamos a mano- grite antes de adentrarme al bosque. Después de unos minutos note que me encontraba completamente roja, nunca le había guiñado un ojo a nadie y mucho menos me había comportado así con un chico. Me sentía completamente avergonzada. Pero eso estaba bien, este era el inicio de una nueva Sakura. Cambiaria mi forma de pensar y mi forma de ser, para que demostrarles a todos que doy lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme sola.

Recién había comenzado el viaje y ya habían sucedido bastantes cosas, pero por algo las cosas sucedían. Segura de que todo iba a salir bien, continúe con mi camino hacia la ciudad.

Se estaba oscureciendo y debía encontrar un lugar donde acomodarme para comer algo y dormir en paz. Luego de un tiempo buscando sin éxito una cueva cercana, logre notar un árbol gigante, con ramas gruesas, que podría escalar y dormir perfectamente en una de ellas sin preocuparme de los peligros que habitan en el suelo. Prepare mi cena, me alimente y me calenté un poco con las brasas de la fogata que había hecho. Luego limpie todo correctamente y me dispuse a subir el árbol. Tenía grandes cualidades físicas, siempre había sido buena en los deportes después de todo, por lo que no se me hizo difícil subir a una altura prudente. Me acomode lo suficiente y con una soga me afirme fuertemente al árbol para evitar caerme mientras dormía.

La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad, hasta que se escuchó a lo lejos un extraño sonido que hizo que abriera mis ojos pesadamente. El ruido se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, así que comencé a subir hasta la copa del árbol, para tener una mejor visibilidad de lo que fuera y de donde proviniera ese sonido. Cuando llegue hasta la cima logre ver, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, a un ave gigante surcar el cielo oscuro de la noche. Era otra carta Clow. Mi padre me había comentado que al principio se había encontrado con varias cartas de inmediato y que luego era más difícil obtenerlas. Pero este día se había vuelto completamente agotador, muchas cartas habían aparecido y sentía que mi nivel de magia se encontraba al mínimo. Sin embargo el torneo se trataba de capturar cartas Clow. Si yo quería llegar a entrar a los cinco finalistas debía obtener la ventaja desde el principio y después de alguna u otra forma mantenerme.

Al parecer, de la nada logre llamar la atención del ave gigante, porque su mirada se centró en mí y se dirigió veloz a embestirme. Esta era mi oportunidad, cuando estuvo a punto de golpearme, salte y logre caer encima de ella. Debía pensar en algo rápido porque no me podría mantener por mucho tiempo en su lomo. Al ave no le gustaba mucho tener un jinete porque comenzaba a agitarse cada vez más, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. Debía pensar en algo rápido.

-Libérate- grite, invocando mi báculo. Justo en ese momento la carta comenzó a elevarse. Yo aferrada fuertemente a su espalda voltee para ver como el árbol grande, en el que había estado, se hacía cada vez más pequeño. El ave comenzó a subir cada vez más y esta vez le agrego unos giros, no pude aguantar mucho aferrada a ella y me solté. Mientras caía, actué rápido. Debía atraparla antes de chocar contra el piso. Menos mal que la carta se había elevado un gran distancia.- Conviértete en una cadena, Viento- grite y libere la carta. Voltee para ver como el ave era atrapada.- Vuelve a la humilde forma que mereces, carta Clow. Esta rápidamente se convirtió en carta y se dirigió a mis manos, voltee de nuevo y observe como cada vez me acercaba más al suelo. Apenas vi el nombre de la carta dije- Ayúdame a elevarme por los cielos, Vuelo- grite y pude ver como en mi báculo crecían unas alas gigantes. Me agarre fuerte con mis piernas y manos de él. Y a tan solo metros de estrellarme, contra los árboles y después contra el suelo, me eleve de golpe. Después de un tiempo me anime a abrir los ojos y pude ver todo el hermoso paisaje que me rodeaba. Maravillada volé por un par de horas más para luego volver a mi árbol a descansar tranquilamente. Si bien había sido un día lleno de peligros, lo había disfrutado como nunca y eso no lo olvidaría jamás.

Así paso un día entero sin ver cartas nuevas y sin enfrentarme a peligros. Había logrado llegar al primer pueblo. Era ya tarde y traía conmigo dinero que había ahorrado para el viaje. Encontré una hostería simple donde podía darme un baño y descansar tranquilamente. Después de secarme el cabello y colocarme la ropa de dormir, me acomode en mí la cama del cuarto. Estaba a punto de dormirme, cuando escuche como el reloj de la ciudad daba la hora de media noche. Hacia demasiado ruido, lo que hizo que me despertara nuevamente. Mientras estaba despierta observe las tres cartas que poseía, la nueva tenía en ella grabada una figura de un ave, la misma que había visto con anterioridad. Debajo de la figura estaba su nombre en inglés, Vuelo. Y un poco más abajo mi nombre grabado. Las tres poseían mi nombre, ósea que cuando uno regala una carta el nombre cambia al del nuevo dueño. Me pregunte donde estará Li-kun, no lo volví a encontrar en el camino. Pensando en eso caí rendida ante el sueño.

Al siguiente día me dirigí al mercado a comprar cosas para el viaje, note como un niño chocaba con un puesto de manzanas y botaba todo. El señor del puesto se molestó demasiado y estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, pero el niño fue veloz y logro escapar de sus garras. Me reí de la situación, sin embargo me dio lastima y me acerque al caballero para ayudarle a recoger las manzanas. En recompensa me obsequio unas manzanas para el viaje. Después de comprar lo necesario volví a la hostería y prepare todo para continuar.

Salí del pueblo a medio día y continúe con mi viaje. Había logrado descansar muy bien, ahora solo me quedaba caminar al segundo pueblo, que según mi padre se encontraba cruzando la montaña lejana que se podía divisar desde el primer pueblo. Camine todo el día y en la noche me dispuse a descansar en una cueva al pie de la montaña. Comí algo antes de dormir y caí rendida ante el cansancio.

Me moví lentamente en la cómoda cama que me acobijaba y me levante de golpe al notarlo. Estaba de nuevo en la hostería. Esto sí que era extraño. Habrá sido un sueño el que tuve. Sin embargo no me lo creía por completo porque nunca solía recordar los sueños que tenía y aparte se sentía demasiado real para ser verdad. Después de un momento ignore mis dudas y me vestí para ir de nuevo al mercado de la ciudad. Debía reponer mis alimentos adecuadamente. Al próximo lugar al que me dirigía era al pueblo detrás de la montaña, era un viaje de tres días. Después de salir de la hostería camine por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al mercado. Ahí note que estaba el mismo niño de mi sueño, vi como el niño despistado choco contra el puesto de manzanas del mismo señor de mis sueños. El vendedor molesto intento golpearlo pero el niño escapo velozmente.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – dije sorprendida. Es como si se estuviera repitiendo el mismo día.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno aqui se termina el capitulo, se que me quedo contito pero es lo que pude hacer con el poco tiempo que tengo. Recuerden dejar sus reviews con los comentarios de si les gusto o no el capitulo c;  
**

 **naomi-quintana44: Gracias por seguire en todos los capitulos *-* espero que no te decepcione *o* prometo que despues hare mas interesante la historia.**

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016:** **Gracias tambien por dejarme tus reviews, por un momento pense que ya no leias mis capitulos, ai que espero seguir viendo tus comentarios *-***

 **pao: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que la historia te interese. Espero poder ponerle mas emocion a medida que vaya avanzado la trama. Espero me sigas dejando tus comentarios, asi me ayudas a mejorar *-***

 **Aparte me gustaria hacerles una pregunta a los lectores:**

 **¿Que cartas les gustaria que atrapen tanto Sakura como Syaoran?**

 **En mi version Syaoran atrapara cartas buenas tambien para que pueda llegar a la final con Sakura, despues tengo planeado integrar una pareja conocida y muy simpatica para agrear personajes de la historia original. Asi que dejen sus comentarios sobre que cartas les gustaria ver como atrapan Sakura y Syaoran, para que todos podamos participar en la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo y nos estamos leyendo, bye bye.**

 **PD: El proximo capitulo sera subido como en dos semanas mas, disculpen por la demora :c**


End file.
